An Unwanted Love
by wish-upon-a-fanfic
Summary: The story behing Kana GranGran and Pakku's betrothal.


An Unwanted Love

I do not own Avatar, but I do own the right to scream like the little fangirl I am whenever Zuko appears anywhere, on the TV, on my laptop, on a paper, on a poster, ANYWHERE.

"I, I am to be WHAT?" Kana stared at her father in disbelief. There was no way she could have heard right...

"You are to be married!" her father said happily. She heard right.

"But-but, to whom? And to what purpose?" she whispered. Her father glanced at her and then continued to dance around the hut.

"Pakku! You two got along so well," he smiled at her amazed face.

"Pakku? _Pakku?_ Father, why?" she whispered, hatred starting to boil in her veins. Her father straightened slightly and stopped grinning.

"Pakku's family is rich. With you two married, you will get much of his money," he bent down to hug his disgusted daughter, "It's for your future, Kana. It's because we love you."

She had heard those words to much. He had told her that when her baby tiger-seal attacked Canu when he was teasing her, and they released it back to the wild. He had told her that when they said they were going to give up her baby sister to a Sorthern family. And she was tired of them saying that. Because whenever they said it, was when bad things happened.

"K-Kana?" Pakku whispered, amazed. His parents nodded and then his mother laid a hand on his shoulder. They left him to ponder the news. Kana. The word brought back so many memories. Memories of them sitting on the ice bridge, dangling their feet on the edge. Memories of his secret crush nearly being revealed so many times. He had pictured them together for so long, it seemed so unreal now that it was coming true. He looked out of his hut. Did Kana know they were to be married? What did she think about it?

He wished so dearly that she was happy about it too.

Pakku. Oh spirits. Pakku.

They were friends! Nothing more! His parents competely dissapproved of her. And anyway, she didn't like him that. He was certainly handsome, and as much as she would like to explain how he was, no good features came to mind except... he was a pretty good waterbender. She had seen him practice, and although she didn't want to say it, he always showed off for her. He did like her. She hoped she was wrong. She hoped he was feeling the same dread as she was. She couldn't stand to break her friend's heart.

"Pakku! You have a visitor!" The boy snapped his eyes open. He hopped off of his mat and saw a startling sight. Kana. Why was she here? When he hadn't mentally prepared himself.

"Hi, Pakku. Do you want to, um, talk?" the girl said quietly, eyeing his critical looking mother. He quickly took her upper arm and gently guided her out. They went to their usual place by the ice bridge.

"Kana, I didn't know we were going to be betrothed, but now that it's happened..."

"I completely agree," the girl said, smiling brightly. Pakku returned her grin. This was going smoothly...

"You do? Oh, Kana that's a relief," he said, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"I know. So, what are we going to do about it?" she asked. Pakku stared at her.

"What?"

"What are we going to do about it? We can't talk to them, they would ignore us, maybe we should... Pakku, what's wrong?" She suddenly looked concerned. Pakku was wearing a confused and hurting face.

"So, wait, you _don't _want to get married?" he asked slowly, afraid of the answer. Kana stepped back and frowned. So much for not hurting her friend.

"Well, no. But I thought you didn't want to either!" she felt like crying. She didn't ask for this situation!

"Kana! Of course I want to marry you! I have loved you for years!" He wrapped his betrothal necklace around her neck. She looked down at it in surprise and started crying. Pakku stepped up to her and tilted her chin towards him. "Don't you want that too?" She looked up at him, wide-eyed, for she knew what he was going to do. He leaned in closer to kiss her and she stared at him, horrified. She stepped back.

"No! No I don't want that Pakku! I want someone _I _love! I want someone who has taken their time to know who I truly am! We are _just friends_!" she turned and ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going, or for what purpose. All she knew is that she had a choice. To accept the given future, or mold her own.

Pakku stared as she ran away from him, like he was some kind of monster. They say that when your heart breaks, it doesn't really break. It's just a saying. But suddenly, the boy doubted that, for at that moment, he was pretty sure his heart had broken. His stomach knotted and he couldn't think straight. He yelled out a frustrated sound and sat down, trying to pretend like Kana was next to him. But it wasn't the same. He would now sit alone. And he would sit alone, forever.

Kana slept in an alley that night, then she caught a boat, that was delivering mail to their sister tribe: the Southern Water Tribe. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. In a few week's time she stepped out onto a whole different world. It was not near as magnificent as the North, but one word came to mind when she stepped on the ice:_ home_.

"Excuse me Miss, but what is your business in the Southern Water Tribe?" a man asked. Kana smiled at the huts surrounding her and the little kids running around playing.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm ready to find out."

Pakku proclaimed to his and Kana's parents that he would never marry another, and that he would wait for Kana to come back. No one bothered to tell him that she wasn't coming back.

A/N: Sorry, no flames, but yes, this is a one-shot. I mean, what the heck am I supposed to go from there? Anyway, you know the story. Kana becomes Gran-Gran, and Pakku becomes Master Pakku, or rather, Master Grumpy. But I have a feeling, he and Kana are gonna hook up layer. ;). That would be sweet. Well, hope you like this one. I like it. It was more of an excersize for my writing. I am so used to using the words Zuko and Katara... read and be mystefied with my immortal writing! Muhahaha!

-wish-upon-a-fanfic


End file.
